Angel By My Side
by Mondlerlove
Summary: After getting engaged, Chandler reflects on his love for Monica, who is the angel by his side. Song-fic, originally written for a competition. Please review!


_Hey guys! This was originally a fic I wrote for a conetest on FriendsCafe but I thought I might as well post it here, to see what you guys thought! It is a song-fic to Angel By My Side by the artist Do, who I just love!_

_I hope you guys like it, and please review ___

**Angel By My Side**

Chandler just couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe the emotions he had been through in the several hours that had passed. But more importantly, couldn't believe he was engaged.

Engaged! What a status to have. But it wasn't even the status that was permeating his smile – no it was his fiance, the woman he loved more than life itself, the woman who he wanted to spend all his life and further with.

Monica.

How lucky he was to have Monica in his life. To think that all along, the perfect woman – his perfect woman had been his best friend, his neighbour.  
But now she was so much more to him, they were so much more. Lovers, soulmates and friends.  
_  
In this life we all search for something  
Something good and something oh so pure_

And to think he had nearly lost her. Chandler allowed himself to think back to the tumultous earlier hours of the day, when his future was suddenly so uncertain – a blank space left in his life. He had fought, fought like no other could to get her back. And even Richard could see that the love Chandler had for Monica was shining through – its radiance casting shadow on all  
other attempts to win that lady's affection.

_Well I believe that if you find that one thing  
You must fight, for then you will be sure_

Lying in bed, his over-active mind swarming with happy thoughts and refusing to unwind, Chandler decided to get a glass of water. Casting his eyes upon Monica, he was just astonished at her beauty and wonder. Delicately caressing her cheek so not to wake her, he kissed her, before whispering "My angel" into her ear, and tucking her soft raven curls behind it.

Creeping out of their room, he was fairly shocked when he saw the fridge door opened and could hear noise of someone rumaging through it.

"Joey?"

Suddenly a guilty face shot up from behind the fridge door, his face – like that of a child's – smeared with food. A bashful smile framed his face, as he wondered what Chandler was going to say on his late night antics – after all it was 1.32AM.

Instead, all Chandler could do was smile at his friend – sure he had been momentarily confused at the situation, but having spent 5 years accustomed to this snacking, it didn't come as too much of a surprise, even if he had switched apartments... Besides, nothing – not even Joey's face covered in food, could influence his thoughts, which were firmly fixated on  
Monica.

This was something Joey quickly noticed, having recognized this smile on Chandler once before – when they had started dating and only Joey had known – how they had spent 'manly' evenings discussing Chandler's feelings for Monica and letting Chandler's happiness take over the situation.

"Dude, you okay?" Joe asked knowingly. For he may have been not the sharpest tool in the box, but if he was anything, he was intuitive – especially when it came to Chandler, who he saw as a brother.

"Yeah, actually I'm more than okay, I'm great!" Chandler replied, almost dreamily as his thoughts remained on his Monica – his angel.

The two then naturally sat down at the table, Chandler still not minding – not even caring that in front of him Joey had his hand in the peanut butter jar.

And as Joey had predicted to himself, it was moments later when Chandler opened up, something usually only Monica and Joey himself witnessed – a rarity with Chandler.

"She's just, she's just so amazing Joe, I am just so lucky I've found her - she's my darling, my angel." Chandler spoke softly, looking at Joey, but almost through him, as he wistfully thought about her.

"And you know what the greatest thing is? When I look in her eyes, her  
gorgeous blue eyes, I see our future – I see bliss, heaven even. Our heaven."

_Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes_

Seeing Chandler's happy state, Joey could not help but feel happy too. After so much heartbreak and misery, the fear that had engulfed his life, he had finally found his soul mate, and they just could not be happier.

"You're gonna be together forever, you know that" Joey smiled wisely, almost acting as a father figure toward Chandler. Some would say the behaviour of Joey was rather mature and out of character for him, but for those who knew him closely – it happened – maybe infrequently, but it happened.

"Yeah, we're gonna be together for life" Chandler confirmed. "And you know the greatest thing? That doesn't scare me – not one bit. It makes me so happy, so excited – I mean I'm spending my whole life with Mon by my side – never lonely. And that's just the greatest thing" He gushed, still not quite believing it himself – this was Chandler for crying out loud – since when did luck favour him?

But it wasn't luck – it was love.

_In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side_

"Through everything – everything I've been through Joe – she's been there, I mean Janice, Kathy, my job, my health – never has she left my side. Even though we were still friends back then, it's as if she knew."

_There were times I never thought I'd make it  
Never dreamed I'd find someone like you_

Chandler thought about that information, reabsorbing it and thinking deeply. Reflecting on his life with Monica, as lovers and friends, one thing had remained the same – she never complained when he relied on her, never bailed on him for someone or something – hell she had even cancelled on work when he was getting over Kathy, and the things she did for him – what an amazing selfless woman.

_Who'd be there when days were at their darkest  
Watching over everything I do_

"Amazing" he breathed, at which Joey looked up. Watching Chandler's expression anyone could tell that this man was truly happy, and would be for a long time to come.

As the two friends sat at the kitchen table, reflecting on Chandler's happiness and joy, the first rays of morning light shone through, brightening up the lifeless apartment, which was only filled with the shared joy of two men. Joey's purpose on being there had disappeared long ago, as the two had shared something so special, and yet so rare.

"Dude, we should probably both get back to bed now, its getting kinda late" Joey advised, he himself beginning to feel the strain of a late night emotional talk.

Silently agreeing, Chandler stood up, and with wordless gratitude, hugged his best friend, silently thanking him for everything, which Joey understood and reciprocated.

Releasing him from the hug, Joey bid his friend a goodnight before adding "Get back to your angel" and smiling.

And as Chandler walked back to his room, he couldn't help but marvel at the way his life was turning out.

Seeing Monica sleeping, her raven hair cast against the pristine white sheets, her expression smiling peacefully, Chandler could feel his heart beat strong. Full of pride, admiration and most importantly love.

"I love you so much Monica, you are the angel by my side" he whispered, kissing her forehead, and settling down to sleep, very much excited of his life ahead of him.

However, little did Chandler know that Monica had stirred at Chandler's kiss on her cheek and on waking, had heard everything he had said to Joey. Her heart and soul had never felt so alive, as she cherished those words he had spoken, in awe as to his love for her, and feeling more in love with him than ever before.

And as she drifted off to sleep some time later, the smile that rested upon her face was one which would never fade – just like her love for Chandler.

The two now slept in a peaceful slumber, both of whom were at peace, their hearts filled with love, their minds flooded with happiness and excitement.

And to each other, they were angels. And they were at each other's sides for ever. And for eternity.

_In this life we all search for something  
Something good and something oh so pure  
Well I believe that if you find that one thing  
You must fight, for then you will be sure_

_Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side_

_There were times I never thought I'd make it  
Never dreamed I'd find someone like you  
Who'd be there when days were at their darkest  
Watching over everything I do_

_Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side  
There will be an angel by my side_

_Could it be that I have found an angel  
I can see heaven in your eyes  
In my soul I never will be lonely  
There will be an angel by my side_

_In my soul I never will be lonely  
For there will be an angel by my side_


End file.
